Wrong Decision?
by karaihito567
Summary: Naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan aneh yang ternyata dapat mengubah sejarah masa lalu. Akhirnya ia nekat melakukan jurus terlarang yang ternyata merupakan isi dari gulungan berupa segel tersebut. NaruKushi. Time-Travel/Incest, maybe? 2nd fiction. Naruto Centric.


**NaruKushi...**

**Gak tau kenapa kepikiran buat pairing ini. **

**Tapi ya, baca aja deh!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! OOC Naruto and Kushina, INCEST(maybe), Time-Travel, typos, Author bikin sendiri nama jurusnya, dll.**

.

.

.

"Naruto, jangan paksakan dirimu..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendengar kata-kata itu. Bosan, tak henti-hentinya Sakura berkata—atau lebih tepatnya menasihatiku yang tengah berkutat pada posisi berlatih. Tanpa menggubris, kulanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda karena dia. Menaik-turunkan tubuhku, melakukan olahraga _push_-_up_ diruang istirahat. Daripada tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya duduk manis bersama _ocha_ hangat diatas meja. Layaknya orang yang tak punya pekerjaan saja.

"Naruto!"

Kini volumenya mengencang. Seraya meliriknya, memilih beristirahat dan meladeni sang wanita berambut _soft pink_ tersebut. Aku menyeringai, merenggangkan otot-otot yang terbentuk dari dulu. Aku menyambar kain tipis berwarna hijau tua yang dipegang oleh gadis bermarga Haruno, lalu melap semua keringat yang bercucuran diseluruh kepalaku.

"Hei!" protesnya marah. Aku hanya tertawa, kemudian melempar sembarangan kearah yang tak menentu. Dengan gesit Sakura-_chan_ mengambilnya. Sakura—_chan_? Dia sahabatku sedari kecil. Oke, tetapi sekarang kami berdua sudah berkepala empat. Usia yang bisa dibilang menjelang tua.

"Kau dengar aku? Jangan tersenyum tidak jelas begitu, jawab aku Hokage-_sama_!"

Oh sial, berani taruhan aku tak bisa menahan seulas senyuman geli yang membeku pada wajahku. Namun, benar saja, aku adalah seorang Hokage, pemimpin desa Konoha yang terkenal dengan tekad apinya. Sesungguhnya profesi ini sekedar angan-angan dahulu. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang dapat membunuh segalanya, si genin yang tak lulus beberapa tahun silam, si bodoh yang blak-blakkan, dan—sifat negatif yang tertempel pada diriku lainnya.

Aku tidak putus asa, selalu pantang menyerah, itu kata-kataku dan tak akan menariknya kembali... karena itulah jalan ninjaku. Tak sia-sia pengorbanan serta kegigihan yang tercantum dalam hatiku. Hidup sebatang kara, sengsara, tapi teman-teman selalu menolongku apa adanya. Mereka adalah bagian dari hidupku dan berharga. Dan satu lagi—aku yatim piatu.

Tak memiliki orang tua.

Sedih? Tidak! Sebaliknya, malah aku senang sekali. Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, ternyata mereka berdua—_kaa_-_chan_ dan _tou_-_chan_—melindungiku dari serangan Kyuubi. Inilah yang kusesali, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Waktu itu aku sekadar makhluk lemah yang baru lahir didunia ini. Seandainya saja... aku ada disana untuk menjaga mereka berdua... pada waktu melawan Pain, _tou_-_chan_ menolongku saat kontrolku lepas. Dan saat mengambil chakra Kyuubi juga, _kaa_-_chan_ melakukan hal yang sama. Dapatkah aku menolong mereka berdua?

Persetan. Itu mimpi.

Hidup dan mati hanya sekali, jangan menjadi bodoh untuk kedua kalinya!

"Hmm, ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" gumamku sambil menelusuri wajahnya yang sedikit berkerut. Tapi masih cantik, dia adalah perempuan yang paling manis semasa dulu! Banyak sekali lelaki yang terpikat olehnya. Sayangnya, sikapnya tak setara dengan wajahnya. Kau tahu? Dia mengerikan. Lebih dari Tsunade _obaa_-_chan_, Hokage kelima, yang kini telah menikmati rasa lega dan tanpa beban. Dengan cara, pergi ke _bar_ dan meminum _sake_, paling tidak juga berjudi—hobinya.

"_Ne_, kau ini. Itu, ada Anbu yang mau menyerahkan laporan misi mereka padamu." suruh Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya kebelakang. Langkah gontai membawaku menyusuri lorong menuju kantor Hokage. Sakura mengikutiku dari belakang. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan satu orang bertopeng kucing yang memegang suatu benda—entah apa. Tapi, firasatku tertarik untuk tahu apa itu.

"Hokage-_sama_!" ucapnya tegas, membungkukkan badan. "Maaf mengganggu dan lancang. Tetapi, saya ingin memberitahu anda."

"Cepatlah," balasku malas.

Benda yang nyatanya sebuah gulungan kecil diulurkan kepadaku.

"Apa ini?"

Rasa penasaran memenuhi diriku seketika, menatap gulungan berwarna putih-hijau, tampak kusam, tapi aku yakin masih jelas tulisan yang tertera didalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku membukanya. Aah, segel. Dan... bacaan asing. Apa ini?

"Sakura-_chan_, panggil..." Tidak disuruh dua kali dan melanjutkan kalimatku tadi, Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas keluar. Dia tahu apa yang kumaksud, memanggil tim ahli persoalan kata-kata aneh layaknya yang kuperhatikan saat ini. "Dimana kau temukan ini?"

"Dekat perbatasan negara Uzugakure, Hokage-_sama_. Saya melihatnya tersangkut dahan pohon."

Uzugakure? Berarti negara _kaa_-_chan_ yang sudah musnah dulu... tak kusangka masih ada benda utuh yang selamat. Kubayangkan betapa hancurnya negara hebat yang berdiri kokoh itu, seharusnya _kaa_-_chan_ tan pantas menerima kenyataan itu. Mendapati dirinya sendirian, tempat tinggalnya lenyap, dibawa ke Konoha, dijadikan Jinchuriki, dan hidup bersama dengan iblis bernama kesengsaraan. Dia benar-benar merasa orang yang dikorbankan.

Namun, satu hal yang tak bisa diganggu gugat, _kaa_-_chan_ adalah wanita yang kuat dan tidak pernah menyerah. Dia bertekad baja dan berani, kupikir dia adalah pahlawan terkeren kedua dari _tou_-_chan_! Tetapi, tak disangka kedatangan munculnya gulungan ini membawa berita mengejutkan. Pasti isinya bukan sembarangan.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutku. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Syatt!

Anggota Anbu itu pergi, sebelumnya ia memberi bungkukkan hormat seperti biasa. Mata biru safirku kembali beralih pada gulungan ditanganku ini. Selanjutnya, terdengar suara bergedebukan yang kian mendekat suaranya. Hingga suara tersebut tepat dibelakangku persis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Naruto?"

Nada ragu mengiringi perkataan Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang lurus mataku, tersirat sorot mata serius di mata _emerald_nya yang indah. Aku mengangguk mantap, itulah jawaban yang kupilih untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Aku tertawa panik. Oh, lihatlah dia sekarang. Begitu rapuh, layaknya wanita biasa. Sudah berapa lama Sakura-chan tidak menangis? Sekarang aku yang membuatnya menangis. Padahal aku bertekad tak akan menyakitinya.

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!" jawabku penuh niat. Memasang cengiran khas diwajahku. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang terisak pelan.

"Ta-tapi..." Dia terbata-bata.

Sudut matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air bening yang terus meluncur dipipinya. Isakannya makin mengeras seiring aku mengusap punggungnya. Sakura terduduk berlutut didepanku, dia menyebut nama seseorang yang kukenal.

"Sasu... Sasuke-_kun_... cukup dia, Naruto... jangan pergi meninggalkanku..."

Aah, benar juga Sakura-chan. Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku dulu. Atau lebih tepatnya teman setim kami dahulu. Namun dia sudah mati ketika peperangan bertarung dengan Uchiha Madara, dia yang melindungiku saat pemimpin Uchiha itu ingin membunuh dengan menusukku dengan kunai miliknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi—kembali—dan berulang kali.

Akulah yang seharusnya mati.

Salah satu kesempatan untuk membayar hutang itu ada ditanganku kini.

_"Hokage-sama, segel yang tertanam didalam gulungan ini bukan main. Kita harus melenyapkannya sekarang juga, jika ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya, sejarah akan berubah. Kuncinya terlalu mudah untuk dibuka. Siapapun bisa membukanya, saya takut akan terjadi sesuatu. Ini adalah segel yang berisi sebuah jurus terlarang. Higari No Jutsu. Sebuah jurus yang dapat membawa semua orang kemasa lalu."  
_

Itulah kata-kata Kurei, sang penerjemah handal. Setelah mendengar itu semua... aku merasa mesti membuka segel itu. Memang benar, Uzugakure selalu membuat jurus yang hebat. Mereka semua—yang memiliki darah Uzumaki—sungguh luar biasa. Sama saja dengan kaa-chan yang punya chakra khusus dalam dirinya. Sekali lagi aku berpikir.

"Jika aku pergi kemasa lalu, berarti masa depan akan lenyap. Kau akan menghilang sementara Sakura-chan, saat aku kembali aku akan membawa kebahagiaan yang selama ini kita ingin miliki. Kau berkata seperti itu seakan mencintaiku, eh?" Aku tersenyum. Tangan kekarku tak berhenti mengusap punggungnya yang berguncang. Sebenarnya dulu aku menyukai Sakura, namun ia mencintai Sasuke yang nuke-nin. Akhirnya aku berjanji untuk mengembalikan Sasuke-teme disampingnya seperti dahulu kala.

"Bodoh..."

Aku terkekeh. Sebelah tanganku yang menganggur, terangkat. Kedua sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman miris. Satu kali gerakan, tanganku itu membuat Sakura-chan pingsan. Maaf, Sakura-chan, tapi kali ini aku yang membayar semuanya. Aku harus mengganti kebaikan kalian. Dengan satu cara,

Pergi kemasa lalu dan mengubah segalanya...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap foto. Fotoku dengan tim tujuh yang dulu. Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang memegang puncak kepalaku dan Sasuke seakan menginginkan senyuman pada muka kami. Hasilnya nihil, fotonya tercetak saat aku meliriknya kesal dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sedemikian rupanya denganku. Sementara gadis cantik bagai bunga Sakura itu tersenyum manis ditengah antara kami berdua. Penuh kenangan.

Pakaian yang sehari ini aku kenakan masih sama. Baju Hokage, rompi jounin dengan jubah yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Kini aku berada diatas gedung Hokage, waktu tengah malam. Kuperhatikan ciptaan tuhan yang indah, sebuah langit malam yang tentram di desa Konoha. Bintang-bintang bertaburan begitu banyak membuat kerlap-kerlip disana sini. Ditemani bulan purnama yang berperan dalam menerangkan langit dimalam hari.

Kurasakan angin dingin menerpa diriku dengan lembut. Meresapi segala rasa, ini malam terakhir aku di Konoha. Bermodal tas berukuran sedang berisi dokumen-dokumen tersisa yang kubiarkan siang tadi, demi belajar jurus terlarang itu. Benar Kurei, itu sangat mudah. Saking gampangnya mungkin seorang murid-murid diakademi dapat melakukannya. Entah kenapa yang membuatnya sengaja—atau memang sulit sekali untuk membuat segel dulu?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku membalikkan tas coklat dipunggungku dan meraih gulungan itu.

_"Naruto..."_

Sontak aku berpaling pada suara itu. Kupejamkan mataku, didetik aku membuka mata. Kudapati sosok diriku berada diruangan besar, didepanku sebuah sel raksasa yang menyegel Kyuubi, namun nama sebenarnya Kurama. Aku lebih suka nama yang kedua.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Heh, bodoh, tidakkah kau mempelajari jurus aneh itu lebih dalam lagi? Kau tahu efeknya?" tanya Kurama balik dengan suara menggema. Sial, memekakkan telinga.

"Entahlah, aku tidak perlu tahu itu," ucapku santai. Menyeringai. "Kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini? Sebaiknya kuhiraukan saja tadi."

Sekali kedipan, aku kembali berada diatap Hokage. Dengan gesit aku membuka gulungan jurus tersebut, tanganku mulai bergerak. Melakukan Hand Seal, mengaktifkan jutsu menggunakan formasi tangan. Lalu, menentukan waktu lampau yang akan kutuju. Kudengar Kurama berkata samar-samar tapi masih bisa kudengar.

_"Pertimbangkan keputusanmu matang-matang!"_

Terlambat, Kurama...

"HIGARI NO JUTSU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kaku.

Sangat sakit sekujur tubuhku ini—membuka mata saja sulit.

"_Pelan-pelan, Naruto."_

Aku meringis kesakitan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kupaksakan bergerak semua anggota badanku.

Kraak!

"AAARGH!"

Reflek mataku terbuka lebar-lebar. Merasakan sakitnya yang luar biasa, astaga. Apa yang kulakukan sehingga tiba-tiba badanku sakit semua? Kuperhatikan suasana. Dan... eh? Begitu damai, sejuk. Pepohonan disamping kanan-kiri tersusun rapi menghiasi jalan.

Tunggu dulu.

Ini bukan jalan biasa ini.. kuburan.

Ya. Terpampang jelas dimataku yang sedang mengerjap berkali-kali, batu nisan dimana-mana dan ditumbuhi pohon subur. Keadaan begitu sepi. Mencoba bangkit secara perlahan, kemudian menggerakan tanganku dengan meremas-remasnya pelan. Burung-burung yang berkicauan menciptakan keadaan damai. Sungguh, ini sering kualami. Namun, kali ini berbeda rasanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Merentangkan tanganku seakan kehilangan beban berat yang selama ini menimpa tubuhku. Meresapi semua pergerakan alam.

_"Yang lebih penting cek keadaan, bodoh. Kau ada dimana ini."_

Perkataan Kurama memanduku. Benar juga—tidak lucu jika aku terjebak didimensi tidak jelas. Namun...

Patung Hokage pertama, kedua, terakhir ketiga...

Dimana patung _tou_-_chan_?

"_Tahap pertama sukses sepertinya. Kau berhasil mendarat saat kedua orang tuamu hidup..."_

Hendak membuka mulut. Tapi, sialnya lagi. Kurama memotongku.

"_... tapi bukan saat aku terlepas."_

Spontan aku terkesiap. Mataku mengerjap berkali-kali. Sudah berapa kali Kurama membuatku seperti ini? Sial, sial, sial. Apa ada yang salah dengan pemikiranku tadi? Saat aku mengucapkan jurus itu? Bagaimana caranya untuk bisa menyelamatkan Konoha saat Kyuubi terlepas kalau jadinya _tou_-_chan_ dan _kaa_-_chan_ masih bocah atau masih remaja? Menunggu mereka tumbuh dewasa, menikah dan—aah! Sialan!

"Kurama! Bagaimana ini!" teriakku histeris sendirian.

"_Tenanglah, bodoh. Yang penting kita telah ketujuan utamanya yaitu, Minato dan Kushina hidup."_

Aku keposisi duduk kaki menyilang. "Lalu?"

"_Pikirkan sendiri, bodoh! Aku tak ingin ikut campur!"_

Setelah Kurama membentak. Terdengar sayup-sayup seseorang menangis dan terisak-isak. Suara yang amat pilu. Aku beranjak, mengikuti sumber suara yang makin dekat saat aku berjalan kearahnya. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah berlutut dihadapan batu nisan. Ia menunduk dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia terus menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang yang tak kukenal. Tapi, jika sekarang adalah masa _kaa_-_chan_ dan _tou_-_chan_ hidup...

Hanya ada satu orang berambut merah di Konoha.

"_Kaa_-_chan_?"

* * *

**Keep or delete?**

**Aku takut ada tanggapan buruk mengenai incest. Atau semi incest ya? Ya pokoknya gitu deh-_-"  
**

**Jadi kalo ada yang gak suka bilang aja ya :)  
**


End file.
